HDACs are zinc metalloenzymes that catalyse the hydrolysis of acetylated lysine residues. In histones, this returns lysines to their protonated state and is a global mechanism of eukaryotic transcriptional control, resulting in tight packaging of DNA in the nucleosome. Additionally, reversible lysine acetylation is an important regulatory process for non-histone proteins. Thus, compounds which are able to modulate HDAC have important therapeutic potential.
WO2010/086646 discloses compounds which act as inhibitors of HDAC. In the claims, L is defined broadly as being a “nitrogen-containing” heteroaryl. All the exemplified compounds require that L is pyridyl or benzofused pyridyl.
WO2014/072714 also discloses compounds which act has inhibitors of HDAC. However, WO2014/072714 has compounds with L and Y as capping groups, wherein at least one capping group must be a 5-membered nitrogen-containing heteroaryl.